Becoming Daisy
by Agent-MC-SkyeHill
Summary: Tumblr prompt; the first time Skye tells everyone she wants to go by Daisy Skye has a lot of thinking to do after, well, after everything and she isn't sure she is coping. All she knows right now is that she doesn't feel right and she wants a hug.
Prompt: The first time Sky tells everyone to start calling her Daisy

Skye rested her head against the table, she felt exhausted. The cool table was soothing the headache that hasn't left her since the whole rivalry started between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Inhumans... or rather Jiaying. Jiaying was a whole issue that Skye really didn't want to talk about, thankfully no one was bringing it up. Everyone was avoiding that whole issue and Skye was grateful.

After the whole affair, Skye just didn't feel like Skye. She felt different, her bones hummed differently, her brain thought in a more calculated, more mission orientated, heck, she was even convinced she was walking differently. It wasn't necessarily bad... just unexpected (and slightly unwelcome, she was quite content with her life)

Skye stood, stretching her weary limbs, ignoring the small twinges of pain all over her body, she supposed she should actually go do her job; be an agent, do agent things. Probably paperwork. She checked the time and realised it was too late to do her stuff, Coulson had a bad habit of fathering them and banned them from working (unless on a mission or something equally important) after 11pm (this came into effect because Coulson recognised that his team were literally dead on their feet 24/7) Shrugging her shoulders at the time, she went to see if anyone was still up. They probably were. Skye had noticed that the team were having troubles sleeping at normal times.

Skye found the entire team resting in a common room, small smiles on their faces as they had the cards out along with the beer, playing a couple of card games and cracking jokes at each other. She smiled wearily at them, grabbing a beer and slumping down onto a chair, content just to watch them. Looking around, she felt a twinge of sadness at the lack of May's presences, the women had went on holiday and left it to Coulson to tell her. That was also a topic that everyone avoided.

Skye felt an itching beneath her skin, she felt agitated and she wasn't sure exactly how to tell with it. It felt like everything she was wearing was suffocating her, the clothes, despite being light, were restricting her movements and her hair...her hair felt like it was all over her face, whenever a breeze came in and shifted her bangs, she remembered the way Jiaying and May would both tentatively touch them,moving them out of her eyes as her hair had gotten too long for them to sit normally.

"Skye?"

Her parents came with a lot of difficulties and complications. Her parents were a mess, one was a sociopath hell bent on destroying anyone who wasn't an inhuman, and the other, was a living Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde all because he had lost her. It was sweet and heartbreaking and Skye couldn't help but blame herself, if only she had tried sooner or harder in her search for her parents, she would have been able to prevent him from doing that to himself and thus preventing his memory getting wiped. Skye honestly wasn't sure if she preferred never knowing her parents or meeting them and then losing them all over again.

"Skye?"

Skye often mulled over the idea of changing her name to Daisy. That's how she introduced herself to Cal after his mind had been wiped, hearing him tell her about how that was such a wonderful name along with a big dad smile, it made her heart ache for what could have been. Changing her name was the only way she felt like she could tribute the man who loved her so dearly that he was willing to lose himself and kill the women he loved to ensure that she was safe.

"Hey rockstar" the voice was so close and soft, she jumped and almost hit the recovering Bobbi. She turned and looked at the women sheepishly.

"Sorry Bobbi, what's up?" She asked the women.

Bobbi stared at her for a moment before speaking "I could ask you the same thing, I've been calling your name for a bit and you've haven't responded."

Her name. The name she chose for herself, but not the name that was given to her at birth, something that she had been aching for since she was old enough to comprehend that Mary-Sue Poots was not her name and that she possibly had a less embarrassing name out there, somewhere.

She was well aware of Bobbi staring at her in concern and quickly brushed of any concern with a nervous laugh "I guess I just have a lot on my mind" she admitted "Besides, have you even been cleared to leave your bed?" Skye joked, gently pushing Bobbi on her good arm.

Her attempt to take the focus of off her did not work, in fact Bobbi just frowned at her.

"Skye, you do know what I do for a living right? I read the facial and body reactions of someone to get what I want from them, knowledge or sex, you would be surprised as to how many times those go hand in hand, so unless you want me to start seducing you, I would opt for the easy option of just telling your good, in pain, friend Bobbi here about what's going on up in that sweet little head of yours" Bobbi teased lightly, gently pushing her finger against Skye's forehead.

Skye hesitated. It's not like it was something really drastic. She wanted her named changed and a hair cut. She glanced at Bobbi. She figured Bobbi could probably help with both, maybe. She wasn't sure how Bobbi would feel about Skye telling her what was actually wrong with her, would she think she was just being really dramatic?

"Skye" Bobbi said in a sing song voice, prompting her to answer.

"I don't want to be called Skye anymore" she blurted out, grimacing, she looked at Bobbi, waiting for her reaction.

Bobbi blinked before smiling "Alright then, what do you want to be called?"

Skye paused. "You don't think I'm over reacting?"

Bobbi just laughed "Nah, so go on, what's your new name?"

Skye hesitated, she wasn't sure how people would react to her taken the name her crazy parents gave her, but it was worth a shot.

"Daisy. Daisy Johnson"

Bobbi smiled and held out her hand " well hello there Daisy Johnson, my name is Barbra Morse, but you can just call me Bobbi."

Skye, no Daisy, stared at the hand before looking at Bobbi, tears welling up in her eyes as she chocked back a sob and a laugh. She gripped Bobbi's hand tightly.

"It's nice to meet you Bobbi." she laughed out, wiping a tear that escaped, a smile on her face as began to enjoy the night with her family.

Throughout the week, Daisy found herself easily telling people her new name, once they struck up a conversation that is. Which brought up one slight problem for Daisy.

Coulson.

Coulson has locked himself in his office for most of the week, refusing to see anyone, the rumour was that he was sulking over the fact that May went on holiday with her ex-husband instead of himself. Daisy would be sulking over May as well if she wasn't swamped with her job, basically, what this means is that everyone else in the base knows she goes by Daisy except Coulson and she feared that he would be angry at her because he was the last to find out (although technically May would be the last to find out, when she returned from her holiday in a few days time).

Tonight, however, Coulson had decided that the team was going to sit down and have a proper dinner with them (which Lance was cooking, surprisingly, Bobbi says he's a great cook) and catch up with everyone. Daisy just thought it was a ruse for him to see how everyone was reacting to Simmons's disappearing. That was also a topic that was joining the list of "Dont ask Daisy about this", it also applied to Fitz, who everyone was treading around, minus Daisy, she would drag his sorry ass out the lab three times a day to make sure he ate and drank something and had a little bit of social interacting before letting him back in the lab to do as he please until the next time they were due to eat.

Daisy had decided to sit between Bobbi and Mack, the two giants would protect her from any of Coulson anger, even though Bobbi was injured, she was still eerily terrifying and intimidating. Hunter was putting the food out on the table with some reluctant help from Fitz. It was strange, two is considered a small number, but their lack of presence was massive. It felt like a limb had been torn from them all, it was obvious what they were missing and Daisy was still trying not to think about it, especially when they all realised May was not coming back. Daisy cringed, she was trying not to feel too down about it right now because they were having a "family" diner and she didn't want to ruin it for everyone, so she was once again ignoring the matter.

"Looks good Hunter, I'm actually surprised that you could cook" Coulson commented politely as they all began to help themselves to the food on the table.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I can cook" Hunter complained, taking a swing from his beer, looking offended.

Daisy shrugged along with Fitz, the two of them not feeling the need to create or participate in conversation. Mack laughed at Hunter's whining as Bobbi attempted to placated her not-boyfriend.

"It's cause it's such a domestic action, and you, are anything but domestic. I always imagined you and Bobbi would just order out every night when you were married" Mack joked, causing Hunter to pout.

"I'll have you know that I can be very domestic and I cooked for every date night we had! Bob is a terrible cook but somehow is a magnificent baker. You should try her peanut butter and nutella cookies, they are delicious." Hunter said, complimenting Bobbi. Someone was trying to score tonight, and from the look on Bobbi's face, she knew it too. She didn't seem too against and Daisy shrugged, at least someone would get laid tonight. ' _You go girl_ ', she mentally cheered.

"Skye" someone called

"It's Daisy" she automatically responded, not thinking about who's voice it was.

"Alright then, Daisy, pass the salt." Coulson said, something in his voice made Daisy cringe, but she passed the salt anyways and sneaked a look at him. He was smiling warmly at her, his face soft and understanding in his eyes, but there was also a look that Daisy recognised; he wanted to talk. Fun.

Daisy eat the rest of the dinner in relative silence, Mack, picking up on the slight tension, offered himself and Fitz -"he really needs a break from the lab anyways, right Turbo?"- to do the dishes despite it being Daisy's turn.

After dinner, Daisy and Coulson silently rose and walked to his office, a slight tense silence that was instantly broke the moment they walked into his office as he pulled her into a hug. Daisy was not about to reject a hug from Coulson (or May whenever she allowed one) and clung to him tightly, trying not to cry over everything that has happened.

"A lot has happened to you, huh?" He whispered comfortingly into her ear and she was reminded of the time when he offered similar comfort when Daisy saw the bodies Cal had left behind.

Not trusted herself to speak, she shook her head slightly. What she had been through was nothing to loosing an arm and she silently tapped Coulson mechanic arm to try and get her point across.

"Hmm true. I guess we have all been through so much. Think we should take a vacation to Disney Land?" he joked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Only if May comes" she replied immediately, then felt a little bad " I mean-"

"Skye- 'Daisy, Phil', right, darn, Daisy, I understand, I lost her too. I thought she was coming back. May's been through a lot in her career at S.H.I.E.L.D, she deserves to take a vacation as long as she wants" Coulson replied.

"Yeah but is she ever going to come back?" she asked in a whisper, a question that had everyone on the edge, where they going to lose their best spy?

"We just have to hope." Coulson replied, equally as quiet.

They two of them stood hugging in silence. Daisy was sure this wasn't an appropriate working relationship, but she couldn't help but seek the comfort that Coulson offered her. He hugged her like she imagined a father would hug his child. He cracked bad dad jokes at her and stole the grumpy cat mug and now it was his favourite mug. He looked out for her the best he could without compromising his position, sometimes he would, to protect her, like what she imagined a father would do. Like Cal had done.

Daisy let out a chocked sob, burying her head against Coulson chest as she felt the tears fall of their own will, hot and fast down her face and onto Coulson shirt. She attempted to hold it all back and she just couldn't, the floodgate to her emotions had been opened and she was now crying in her bosses office and clinging to him like a child.

"I just wanted to do something that would make him happy, even if he will never remember or know" she sobbed, bunching Coulson's shirt in her hands.

Coulson rubbed her back soothingly and made small, quiet "shh-ing" noises. He led the to the couch in his office, allowing them to be more comfortable and allow him to hold her more easily as she clung to him, crying.

"I want to make him happy, he ruined his life to find me. He killed Jiaying to save me the pain of killing her, he deserves something more than just having his memory wiped" she chocked out, her words muffled by his shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the name change, I'm sorry that you were the last to find out, please don't be mad" she begged.

Coulson looked at her in surprise "Skye, shoot, Daisy, I would never be mad over something such as that. Never. It's a shock, but I think I understand now and it's okay. We'll get you new credentials, a cool new Captain America name plate for your office, heck, I'll even knit you a blanket with your name on it" he said comfortingly.

Daisy pulled back, wiping her tears away as she looked at him "will the blanket have the Captain America shield on it?" she asked, smiling, going along with the joke.

"Of course, to think I would knit something without incoperating Captain America into it, I thought you knew me better than that Daisy" he teased, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, just like May did. "You're hair is getting long" he comment casually.

"I want a haircut" she replied, her hands absently going to her hair, twirling it as she calmed down from her crying session.

Coulson hummed "that can be arranged, I think you would look good with no fringe and short, shoulder length hair."

Daisy gaped at him "shoulder length hair?"

"Mhm, it would be useful for combat as well, it wouldn't get in the way as much" He replied, looking as though he was imagining her new hair cut.

Daisy mulled the idea over...new name and a new (not so) outrageous hair cut to go with it "that could work...Okay, I'm trusting your judgement on this." she warned him sternly.

"Alright then, sounds like we have some plans for tomorrow" he said, smiling at her, messing up her hair.

"Coulson!" she yelped, swatting his hands away, laughing.

Coulson smiled at her "you're my little girl Sk-Daisy. No matter what. Even if you out grow an old man like me."

Daisy fell silent and stared at him. It was a mutual feeling they have always had, but never acknowledge.

"Thanks...Dad"

Daisy yawned, another long and hard day of being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was trying to get her catapillar project up and running but Andrew kept getting in the way, plus she was training herself extra hard so that she knew that she would be capable of training these people to become excellent agents.

Yawning again, she walked into her bunk and froze. Lying neatly on her bed, was a captain america shield, hand knitted blanket that said: Daisy Johnson.


End file.
